Tori's Boyfriend vs Robbie's Best Friend
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: What's more important to Andre? Love or Friendship?. Tandre  Tori/Andre  Romance and Rodre  Robbie/Andre  Friendship.


"Hey look it's the puppet loser. Andre we should go mess with him." "No. Why would I do that George?" "Because he's a dweeb." Sheen said. "Look If you're not gonna do. I am." Derrick said. Derrick, Sheen, and George walked over to Robbie. Sheen knocked Rex out of Robbie's hand as Andre watched in shock. "Hey! You pick him up!" Robbie said. "Alright. We'll pick IT up." Derrick ripped the head off of Rex. "Now it's your turn." George said. Sheen punched Robbie. George and Derrick were about to join in before Andre shoved Sheen to the ground. "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." Andre said like a mother lion protecting it's cubs. "Or what?" "Andre pushed Derrick to the ground. George and his bullies left. "Thanks Andre." Robbie said wiping the blood from his mouth." "That's what friends are for. That's what BEST friends are for."

"Andre I need help. I suck at writing songs." "Tori I already told you, you're good writing songs but you are terrible at making them rhyme." "All I have is the chorus." "Sing it." Tori sang the chorus to "Freak the Freak Out" Andre took a notebook and finished the song in mere minutes. "Thanks Andre." "You're welcome Tori." Tori looked around Andre's house. It was just the two of them. "Andre I have a confession to make." "What's wrong Tori?" "It's stupid. Just forget it." "Tori. You can tell me anything." "I just don't know how you're going to react." "Tori. Are you and undercover spy?" Tori let out a small laugh. "No Andre. I'm not an undercover spy. Do you remember how we kept looking at each other when we preformed "Tell Me That You Love Me"?" "Yes." Andre answered cautiously. "What were you thinking?" "That you're a good singer." "You didn't feel anything?" "Not really." "You're saying that you felt nothing at all?" "What are you trying to tell me?" "Andre. I think that i'm falling in love with you." Andre and Tori just sat there in scilence. "Well." Tori said. "Well what?" "Do you feel the same way?" "No. I **KNOW **i'm falling in love with you." Andre and Tori met in a kiss.

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Andre, please, you have to go to the convention with me. If I go alone I can't join the 2 person Pac-Man tournament." Robbie begged. Tori looked at Andre and began speaking. "Sorry Robbie but Andre said he was taking me on a date tonight. We haven't had one in weeks. You're not gonna blow our date off again, right Andre?" Andre looked at Tori then at Robbie, then back at Tori. "You've been promising for us to go on this date for seven weeks. Ever since senior year began you've been spending less time with me. Is it because we spent some much time together in 10th and 11th grade?" "No Tori. I would never intentionally ignore you." "Just forget it." Robbie said leaving. As he got into his window tinted car, Andre got in the passenger seat. "You're re-schedualing your date with Tori again?" "Not exactly." Tori jumped in the back seat. "Andre, don't think you're off the hook. We are going to have a talk about this when we get home." "You'll ruin a date with Tori AND help me win the tournament?" "That's what Best Friends are for." "Robbie and Andre smiled at each other while Tori crossed her arms in frustration.

"Andre when you make a promise you can't break it repeatedly." Tori said with tears in her eyes. She had been scolding Andre for about an hour in the apartment they are renting. They've lived in it since the summer before senior year. Andre hugged Tori. "I'm sorry Tori. We'll go on our date tommorow." "You're just saying that." "No. I don't have plans this Saturday." Andre and Tori hugged each other. "I can have time for friends AND you." Andre said as he went to sleep. Tori smiled and fell asleep next to him. "Besisdes Tori. That's what best friends are for." Andre whispered trying not to disturb Tori's sleep. "I remember when we were best friends." Tori smiled back.

**BQ: WHat's more important? Girlfriends/Boyfriends or Best Friends.**


End file.
